I Like You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro and Hibari agreed on only one thing, is that both shall never be in the same place as the other.


**Title **: I Like You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : General

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Mukuro and Hibari agreed on only one thing, is that both shall never be in the same place as the other.

* * *

Hibari merely glared up at the intruder, who had not used the window or the door to get in. It was his gift, being able to appear wherever he wants, but even that gift, cannot free him from captivity. That is the only reason why Hibari Kyoya would smirk at him, only to receive a soft laughter this time. Annoyed, he took his eyes off the figure leaning against the side of the sofa, and resumed finishing his paper work.

But the world refused to remain silent today.

"I know why you often smirk when you look at me," Mukuro began, his own devilish smile still pasted on his illusionary face. "It's because I am not really here, right?" Hibari does not respond, but his ears listen on to make sure the other does not mock or insult him. Another reason why he smirks is because he cannot stay in this form for very long, therefore he is pulled back to whatever cage that darn prison has him in.

Though all this joy, doesn't give him complete happiness. He is, however, eager to fight the man but unable to, when he is in such a state. A genuine smile is all he can show the illusionist.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughs, almost mockingly. Only to tease Hibari a bit as he almost looks up at him, so viciously like a cat and it's prey. "Well, I smirk at you for an opposite reason." Much to his delight, his words capture most of Hibari's attention to where he looks up. Even the most strongest of fighters have an unbearable amount of curiosity.

"I smirk because I know you're here, and not somewhere like a prison cell." He let's out a small laughter, trying to prevent any sentimental thoughts cloud the other's judgement, and mind. "To be able to hear things, touch things and breath this fresh air." He inhales deeply, only to fill the lungs that do not require air unless he wanted them to. He didn't though, but that doesn't mean that he can't at least demonstrate to Hibari exactly how lucky he is. "It must be very enjoyable for you, isn't it? To be free."

"I would prefer if you never saw daylight again." Mukuro laughs. "On the contrary, dear Hibari Kyoya, I can see it clearly threw your-" Harsh words cut him off, but he does not mind, he was kind of expecting it. "I mean with your own eyes." Silence breaks in, and their gaze do not part from each other's eyes. One red and blue, staring at a pair of light blue orbs that seem to tell so much about the prideful head of Perfects. His smile widens at the thought.

"I know. Kufufu. Of course someone such as you would prefer things being this way, and that is where we come to an agreement." Hibari raises a brow, not quite getting what the other is trying to say. Not that he would mind if the other spoke nonsense, but with nothing but paper work to do today, he didn't really mind listening. "I want you to remain outside of prison, or any sort of confinement. While you want me to be in prison for the rest of my life. However, you would still be in this state even without me requesting. Am I right?" A slight nod is all he gets. Really, Hibari is too easy to read.

"So, as I said, we come to an agreement." Hibari starts to understand the other's words, but is also a bit surprised that he carries almost little but _still _no care about his well being. Not wanting him in a similar dreaded place as he is in now. How thoughtful, you could say. "You're saying that you would prefer being locked up yourself instead of me being the one, imprisoned?"

"Yes." Mukuro's closes his eyes, a bit proud that his words reached Hibari well enough for him to understand. "Why?"

Bingo!

This is what Mukuro has been waiting for since the very beginning. Eager to answer this very question that would surely send the other into a state of disbelief and shock. It would be a priceless expression, the one he will make upon hearing what he has to say. His eyes open and glance at those wonderful eyes. So scary they can look, and so much can be read from them. Delightful, these pair of eyes are.

"I like you."

Just as Mukuro predicted, those light blue eyes widen in shock, and his mind must be going into denial and probably punishing his ears for not working properly that very moment. It is a wonderful sight for Mukuro, who would do the honors of repeating that small sentence that means so much. "I like you." Hibari's hands crawl into a pair of fists, as his brows try to furry after hearing such an unexpected confession.

Being a person full of secrets, Mukuro does not hang around long so that he would not be the one answering questions that will surely spoil the fun. His body starts to fade, and as it dissolves into the thin air surrounding them, he whispers something Hibari could not deny hearing.

"Stay safe, Hibari Kyoya."

After that day, Hibari never smirked at the thought of the imprisoned teenager.

He didn't even know why.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
